The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed inventions.
Load generators can create a maximum load to measure a maximum resource load capacity of a computer. However, existing load generators do not allow the creation of an arbitrary load. Also, existing load generators run a battery of tests and can assign a single metric to computer resource availability. However, existing load generators do not allow the fine-grained measurement of different types of computer resources, and in particular at arbitrary loads.
Accordingly, an opportunity arises to develop a load generator that helps determine resource load capacity of different types of computer resources at arbitrary levels.